Talk:Bishop
I'm investigating this class currently to figure out the pre-reqs. So far for base it appears to be 2 S Ranked Remedies at level II. Pagus changed from Legendary Healer to Bishop class upon learning Support II. He changed at INT 62, so pre-reqs for ranking up this class are not solely INT alone, he has the following remedies. *Restore V *Refresh III *Rejuvenate *Revitalize V *Kiss of Life II (S rank) *Support II (S rank) I'll update the data as he ranks up through the class, and see if I can isolate what is required for each rank. -> Adept Bishop. *Restore V *Refresh IV *Rejuvenate II *Revitalize V *Kiss of Life III *Support IV *Second Chance I Mikeyakame 09:39, 29 June 2009 (UTC) My Violet changed from Adept Healer to Bishop class upon learning Silien Gas III. (PC) She changed at INT 44 Hexes *Poison Gas IV *Paralyze Gas III *Smoke Canister II *Silent Gas III Remedies *Restore V *Refresh II *Rejuvenate *Revitalize Update for Violet class rank (INT 46) Bishop -> Expert Bishop Hexes *Poison Gas IV *Paralyze Gas III *Smoke Canister III *Silent Gas III *Dispirit II Remedies *Restore V *Refresh III *Rejuvenate *Revitalize III *Kiss of Life Stayaway 22:54, 4 July 2009 (UTC) What was her combat arts like when she changed? I have a hunch that Bishop requires some two-handed staff specific usage on top of mystic arts. I've never had a character go to Bishop with anything but a staff I just realized. Mikeyakame 06:27, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :I'd think it would just be remedies and another mystic art, no combat requirement, but we'll see :) Drake178 06:43, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm with you on the Remedies + 1 other Mystic Art Tree. I don't think it matters which one though, just that the counter of one has reached a certain milestone for each rank of the class. So far Pagus is Master Bishop for me. Invocations upto Permafrost III, Remedies upto Second Chance II I think I think. Mikeyakame 07:26, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Finally my Violet class rank change to Legendary Bishop upon learning Bewitch (INT 54) (PC) Hexes *Poison Gas IV *Paralyze Gas III *Smoke Canister III *Silent Gas III *Dispirit IV *Bewitch (S Rank) Remedies *Restore V *Refresh IV *Rejuvenate *Revitalize IV *Support (S Rank) *Kiss of Life (S Rank) Stayaway 12:13, 5 July 2009 (UTC) No staves certainly... right now Rush wears frostblade and he is master bishop... lol btw;) But still I don't understand the mechanics of this class((( cause I've got only restore V, refresh and rejuvenate II... and every other mystic arts apart from Hexes... well and at least my evocations and invocations are a lot highher than remedies-- 17:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Listing your arts would help pinpointing with what's going on. Just because the other Skills are further developed than Rem, that doesn't mean that Rem is lower than them. Since it's Rush we're talking about here, it could just be you choosing to advance the other Skills even though Rem keeps accumulating EXP, allowing it to still be of a higher level, but not outwardly showing it. Zephyr 18:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, i think it's like this: Spark V Wind Shear V Caustic Blast III Permafrost III and evocations: Mystic missile V Flash Arrow III Silencer II and Eclipse II I rly think that at least invocations are higher Mystic, aren't they???-- 19:53, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :So it looks like Rem is 10+ if he's a Master Bishop. That means that his Rem is quite possibly higher than Invo and Evo. Even with those Invo and Evo arts learned, he still may not qualify for Thamuaturge if Evo hasn't reached Lv.7. If you want to shift him out of Bishop, you'd probably want to start spamming Evo. Again, since this is Rush we're dealing with here, his Rem levels may be much higher than you think, but you've been improving the other Skills first, masking what his actual progress really is. Revitalize is appearing on his arts list after a Mystic Chance, right? It should be if he's already a Master Bishop. Zephyr 20:18, September 18, 2011 (UTC) The strangest thing is that none of Remedies actually appear in my learning list... and yeah, i've began spamming evo, got snare shot, didn't use remedies at all, but then Rush upgraded to Lordly bishop=) lol, maybe it's his dream - to heal and leave fighting to everybody else=D -- 18:09, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe upload your save before (if possible) and after the change to Lordly Bishop. I'll see if I can figure something out. His UP actually makes him a very good support unit. I find that he works much better that way. Zephyr 18:10, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Finally!!! lordly thaumaturge))) You were right - after i got palsy skein Rush transformed to thaumaturge! thanks for paying me your attention=D-- 17:28, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I have had both Caedmon and Pagus stuck at Expert Bishop for a LONG time, both of them have remedies higher than Evocations/Invocations respectively, and they are not progressing. I think this Wiki page is wrong about Remedies needing to be the highest skill for this class because Caedmon's Evocations were higher than his remedies when he first classed to Bishop and for Pagus they were equal to Invocations. I shut off their Evocations/Invocations to get Remedies up so that I could progress through the class but they are not progressing past Expert. Can anybody help?-- 10:41, March 29, 2015 (UTC) : If you've shut off their Invo/Evo while still levelling Rem, then that could be the issue. You need Rem + at least 1 other skill levelled at the same time to progress through Bishop. If Invo/Evo aren't being developed, then the unit won't meet the next tier's requirements. Zephyr (talk) 20:23, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :: Hi Zephyr, thanks for the reply. I turned Caedmon's Evocations and Pagus' Incovations back on and started training them. When Pagus learned Permafrost III he did progress to Adept Bishop, I'm still waiting for Caedmon to level up an Evocations skill. The thing is according to this Wiki page they should both be Legendary Bishop because their Invo/Evo skills are at least level 17 and their Remedies skills are higher than those skills. Since Caedmon classed to Bishop with Evo skills being higher than his Remedies skills I am left wondering if perhaps Invo/Evo skills might need to be significant to progress through this class. I spent at least 30 hours of gameplay with the Invo/Evo skills shut off to make sure to get remedies above those skills and keep them above those skills and there was absolutely no progression. I'll let you know how it goes from here on out and if I have any further insights. Best regards. (UPDATE: Caedmon has classed to Adept Bishop and Pagus to Master Bishop. However based on Pagus' skills he should already be a Thaumaturge. This class is very hard to understand.)-- 10:37, March 30, 2015 (UTC)